Don't Stop the Love
by BreyerRose
Summary: Randy seems to have everything under control in his life. His career is great and only improving, and he has a solid group of friends around him. He even has his love life seemingly under tight control; some say he's professional, but maybe not for long.
1. Chapter 1

Don't Stop the Love

Cool turquoise eyes scanned the dance floor peering in between the flashing colors and grinding bodies. The heavy bass line was pulsing around the local club moving through all the dancers. Most of them had some form of alcohol flowing through them as well. And a few might have had some other substances in the systems but he always avoided those. The ones that looked like they were having too much fun were never much fun for him.

"Another beer hun?" The bartender rested her elbows on the bar and leaned over to him.

He smirked when he turned back to her; the music wasn't that loud by the bar. He did appreciate the way the angle showed off her curves though. She was cute little number with blonde hair and big brown eyes. The tight black tank top was just the right fit over supple breasts. He knew that there'd be plenty to grab onto and enjoy while still having just enough left to spill out of his palm when her back arched up into him. He raked his appraising eyes down the rest of her toned body; those crescents hips had matching tattoos peeking up out of tight black pants. A shudder almost rippled up his spine.

"Sounds good sweetheart," he made sure to brush her hand when he gave her the empty bottle.

She looked up at him coquettishly through thick black lashes; he held her gaze with fierce eyes, but allowed a half smile to twitch over his lips. Her bubblegum tongue dated out to dab at her own glittery pout. His shoulders slumped when she turned back to the cooler.

"Too easy," he thought with a small internal sigh. "But… damn that ass."

He licked his own lips and shrugged. "If no one else comes along…"

He smiled at her again when she placed a new beer in front of him. He sipped it as he went back to looking over the crowd. He laughed at a few of his peers as they danced like none had a care in the world. It was nice when the rosters had lay-overs in the same city. He doubted if any of them would be fresh for the meet and greets in the morning but they all needed to have a little fun once in a while.

John waved at him. He showed off the girl he had found for the night by twirling her around. He nodded in approval. The red head was a definitely attractive; John knew what he was doing. He'd taught him well. Of course, John had those infamous 'Cena dimples' to work with too. A flash of cornflower hair and a purple fedora suddenly obscured John and his girl. He chuckled at the kids from ECW; he couldn't help rolling his eyes as they pressed so close to each other he wouldn't be surprised if they mutated into one solid being.

"Ah… young love," a familiar sigh saddled up next to him.

"You got a problem with Jack and Mikey?" He kept the gravel in his voice for good measure.

The blonde tucked some of his wavy tresses back behind his ear. "Of course not, they remind me of me and Jay."

This time the rolling of those steely blue eyes was complete with a swig of beer. "How's he doing in TNA anyway?"

If it hadn't been so dark inside the club he would have been blinded by his current tag partner's toothy grin. He laughed quietly to himself as he thought of an old joke about Adam having too many pearly whites for his mouth before he heard what the blonde's response was.

"He's great; really enjoying it over there. He's about to get the strap."

"Well you'll match then," he referred to their own tag belts.

Adam nodded. "So why are you over here brooding? Don't tell me there isn't enough prey here for you to have fun with."

He chuckled again. "I'm scoping the option behind the bar. And why are you concerned about my company tonight?"

"Randy… We're tag partners and friends… I'm just lookin' out for ya."

"Oh okay," he mocked. "This does not qualify as team work though."

"Are you trying to tell me that I cramp your style Orton?"

Randy laughed loudly that time, his eyes scrunching at the corners. "Something like that Copeland."

"Well…" Adam grabbed his new bottle of beer and turned back for the corner table that he had and the Hardy's had claimed.

Randy watched him saunter over; he smiled when Jeff waved at him and returned the gesture; doing the same to Matt after his brother nudged him. The elder Hardy waved sheepishly at Randy and his attention quickly returned to the dance floor. Randy glanced in the direction that Matt was focused and shook his head. No surprise there, Evan Bourne always had Matt's devout attention. The small brunette was wrapped securely in the arms of the Shaman of Sexy. Both had huge smiles plastered on their faces that seemed to mirror the ones at the table. Suddenly a rainbow burst around them. Jeff had slunk up behind his boy and slipped his arms around his hips, deft fingers splaying out over those amazing abs. John Morrison melted completely into the embrace laying his head on Jeff's shoulder. He grazed those full lips along the intricate pattern of stubble on Jeff's chin twining his arms up around his neck. Randy knew his fingers would come to rest on the Hardy Boys' symbol tattooed on Jeff's neck and back. He looked away when they finally found each other's mouth. He had just enough time to watch Evan pounce on Matt back at the table. The darker Hardy grinned as Evan carded his hand through his thick ebony locks.

Randy smiled again and sipped his beer. "Wonder what time she gets off work?"

~xxx~

The sun had risen only a few hours ago; it was just starting to take away the night chill and Randy was leaning against the small balcony off his room at the hotel with a cigarette dangling between his fingers. The morning breeze kissed his bare chest, not quite the right temperature for goose bumps. He let his head loll forward hoping to stretch the kinks out of his shoulders. He knew he had to hurry up if he was going to meet John for their work out in the gym. He pulled another deep drag off his cigarette and dropped the butt down off the balcony. He dragged his hands over his face and headed inside to wake up the blonde from the bar.

He leaned over the bed and shook her shoulder. Those doe eyes fluttered opened and she smiled sleepily at him. She looked quite comfy.

"Too comfy," Randy thought.

"Mornin hun," she half yawned tucking a strand of hair back.

"Hi there. I've got to head out soon so you need to get yourself together."

Her expression dropped just a little bit. "Oh… yeah. Sure." She sat up and let the sheets drape down off her shoulder.

Randy went back out onto the balcony inhaling the fresh air sharply. He listened as she picked her clothes up off the floor and tugged them back on. He heard her come through the door out onto the balcony. He tensed when he felt a hand sweep across his lower back.

"Do you know the next time you'll back through this way?" she asked.

He cringed at her hopefulness. "No. Probably not for a while, there's another leg to this tour."

"Oh... Well it was fun."

"It was." He turned around to face her but avoided her attempt at snuggling into his chest. "I'm gonna be late, I've gotta get ready."

She bit her lip and followed him inside. He headed straight for the door and held it open for her. She paused on the threshold looking up at him again.

"Good-bye. Get back safe okay." He eased the door closed.

Randy went into the bathroom to brush his teeth; he grabbed a sleeveless t-shirt out of his bag and shoved his feet into sneakers. Pocketing his phone and key card he headed down to the gym to meet John.

The gym was still relatively quiet proving just how many had been out last night. Randy found John over by the treadmill. He was just finishing up his stretches.

"Finally dude, "John barked. "Jeez. Was it hard to get her out the door this morning?"

"Always is after they spend the night with me," he retorted.

"Oh yeah? 'Cause I've heard some things Ortz."

"What have I told you about listening at my door Cena?"

John snickered. "Now how can I possibly have time for that when I'm busy with my own thing… And what a thing she was."

Randy shook his head as he began to warm up. He let John get lost in his memories for a minute but the quiet didn't last. It was rarely quiet when John was around; Randy had come to enjoy that about him.

"Okay Ortz let's get this shindig under way. That meet and greet's at 11."

"How many people do you think are actually gonna be on time for that?" Randy snickered.

"I know at least 2."

"Who?"

"Well Punk will be fine; kid drinks pepsi all night and Evan. He's not nearly old enough to drink."

Randy laughed, the sound echoed off the walls and equipment in the gym.

"Will you stop; Evan's old enough to drink."

"Barely," John cocked an eyebrow daring Randy to argue.

"You better not let Matt catch ya talkin' shit."

"He's too busy cradle-robbin'"

Randy chuckled and got onto the treadmill. "Only you man."

~xxx~

The two house shows had been great; the fans were really beginning to pop for Rated RKO and Randy loved being a heel again. He and Adam worked well together, and he was learning how to work better as a tag team competitor. Their chemistry didn't look forced anymore, as evident by the belts they were holding. It was the roster's last night in the city and most of the wrestlers were content with returning to the hotel and relaxing before their flight tomorrow. But Randy was currently posted against a wall at some dive bar leaning on his pool cue. His navy blue eyes drank up the sight of his opponent leaning over the table. An ass like two globes stuffed into tight denim jeans seemed to sway back and forth as the muscular brunette concentrated on his shot. Randy watched the way his forearms flexed in his red shirt when he connected the stick to the balls. Cat-like green eyes shone over the table at him when the boy smirked confidently at Randy.

"I didn't leave you with much of a shot," he declared in an easily intelligent sounding voice.

"Pity, I was hoping for a good night." Randy pushed himself to his full height and watched the way the boy's sage eyes darkened while he raked them over his body. "Guess I'll just have to try harder to sink this."

Randy made sure to brush his palm over his jeans high up on his thickly muscled thigh. He smirked when his opponent poked his tongue out to wet his lips. Randy moved around the table with the swagger of a panther. He noticed a difficult bank shot on the other side. He fitted himself between the pool table and the boy and bent down at just the right angle skimming his ass along the front of his jeans.

He smirked to himself as he lined up his shot. "Too easy."

The 10-ball teetered on the edge of the pocket before falling into the hole and when Randy stood upright the pool cue wasn't the only stick in the game. He strolled around the table to find his second shot; he could feel those green eyes burn holes through his back.

"8-ball corner pocket," he called.

Ignoring the remainder of the balls the rules demanded he hit first he went directly to the winning shot indicating he wanted his prize now. The black ball flew down to the right corner pocket; it never had a chance.

"Finally," he heard his opponent sigh. "Take me back to the hotel and I'll give you your reward."

Randy smirked and hung his cue back up on the wall; the boy laid his on the table and was waiting eagerly when he turned around.

"Let's go," Randy went to the door.

When they got outside Randy lit up a cigarette; his companion slipped it from his mouth and put it to his own lips. Sage green eyes smirked at him through the smoke but Randy merely took another out of his pack.

The Legend Killer was grateful that the cab ride back to the hotel was brief. The air between the wrestler and the boy was a thick, palpable mist. As they made their way to the elevator Randy slid his hand into the boy's back pocket and gave a firm squeeze. Those cat-like eyes darkened even more and their owner purred low in his throat. Randy put his other hand on the subtle curving of the brunette's hip; it left him slightly disappointed but another squeeze of that ass almost made up for it. He located John and a few of the other guys at a table in the hotel restaurant; Cena's clear cerulean eyes squinted to make out his friend's choice. He nodded in agreement and gave Randy a thumbs-up. Punk simply shook his head not understanding in the least. Adam chuckled warmly and reported the goings-on into his cell phone undoubtedly to Jay. Once in the elevator the boy pushed Randy up against the wall. He gazed up at him with half lidded eyes and began to paw at the champion's chiseled abs. Randy grabbed his wrists stilling his attempts to undress him in the elevator. He spun him around and pulled his ass flush against his groin.

The doors of the lift opened and Randy placed his large hand at the nape of his companion's neck to direct the boy to his room.

~xxx~

The sun was just making its way into the sky as Randy smoked a cigarette out on his balcony. The tension in his shoulders told him it was probably going to rain soon. He flexed his neck side to side trying to ease some of the pain. It was chillier today and he absently wondered where his _TEAMS_ sweatshirt went.

"Cena took it… Damnit!" He grumbled.

He finished his cigarette and tossed the butt to the ground below. He raked a hand through his shot dark hair and headed inside. The boy from the bar was sprawled over a side of the bed with a sheet haphazardly thrown across his back. Randy tapped him on the shoulder and moved to shaking him gently.

"Rise and shine Sleeping Beauty," he called.

Rolling over the sheet slipped further and Randy spotted the beginning of curls. He stretched languidly arching his back much like a cat. Slowly he opened his green eyes but resisted getting up.

"Why are you awake so early? You can't be ready for more yet," he smirked closing his eyes again.

"Tempting… But no," Randy retorted, grabbing his cell phone off the night stand. "I have a flight to catch and I'm sure you must have somewhere to be by now."

"Seriously?" His green eyes popped open.

"Quite."

The boy threw the covers back finally exposing himself completely. Randy went back out onto the balcony. He listened as the brunette gathered his things and sighed in relief when he heard the door open and then click shut. He accessed his phone's keyboard and typed out a message to John.

_I want my hoodie motherfucker… Don't make me RKO your ass in the airport._

He headed back inside with a chuckle. He threw his phone on the messy bed, grabbed his shower stuff and went into the bathroom.

~xxx~

The airplane seat was too small for Randy fit comfortably in; this was something he'd grown used to. His legs were too long to be scrunched in by the window and when he stretched them out in the aisle he was in the way. He forced a fake apologetic smile to the flight attendant as he tucked his legs back up for her to get her cart passed. John was passed out and snoring in the window seat next to him. Randy had tried to get some sleep as well but that proved a useless endeavor; John was too loud and he'd have to keep waking up to move his legs. He watched as another flight attendant wheeled her cart toward him; this one had a bowl of butter balanced precariously on the bottom shelf. This gave Randy an idea. He cast a devilish glance at John and stuck his legs right in the aisle.

"Excuse me sir," the stewardess smiled.

"I'll make a deal with you miss," Randy smiled his deep blue eyes lighting up with mischief and barely contained laughter. "If you supply me with all the butter I need for a specific project and don't ask questions I'll never be in your way again."

She glanced at the helpless man sitting beside Randy in a warm looking _TEAMS_ hoodie on and a baseball cap pulled down over his eyes. She very discreetly handed the bowl of butter to Randy and continued up the aisle. The former World Champion turned carefully and squished his knees in the space left by the airplane seats. John mumbled and picked his head up as if he was going to remove his hat and look around, but his head fell right back to the side and he soon began to snore again. A dangerous spark flashed in Randy's serpentine eyes. He very carefully and as quietly as possible began to peel off the seal of the butters placing each open container on the tray in front of him. The few passers-by would quirk their eyebrows and then snicker as they went to the bathroom or headed back to their seat.

"So just where are planning on putting all this butter Ran?"

He briefly looked up from his nearly covered tray, a smile slithered its way onto his face. Mike had his phone turned around and was obviously recording the mission.

"I haven't actually decided yet, I can't get his pants down without waking him up."

Mike had to cover his mouth with his hand to hold in his laugher. John's snores hitched for just a second and Randy sneered willing death if his fried dared to wake up when he was so close to completion. But the WWE champion simply turned his head mumbling something about jam and leprechauns.

"What?" Mike scrunched his azure eyes.

"He has the weirdest dreams dude. You wouldn't believe what I could tell ya from when we used to room together," Randy informed placing the last circle of butter on the corner of the tray. "Think I could get it on his face without waking him up?"

"Hmm…" Mike reached and touched the top of one butter with his pinky. "If you let them sit for a little while longer so there nice and spreadable."

"How much longer 'til we land?"

"Um… Jackie, how much longer on this bird?" He hissed over the aisle.

A blonde head popped up three seats over. The large blonde had tried to crunch himself up in his aisle seat much like Randy had. He glanced at his watch before answering in an adorable nap thickened lisp.

"Almost 2 hours."

Mike kept his camera focused on his blonde for just a few more seconds before turning it back to 'Operation Butter' as he had silently dubbed it.

"Plenty of time," he nodded. "Start with the ones that have been open for a while in about 20 minutes and you should be able to get a nice spread."

Randy studied the lay out in front of him for a moment and then nodded as well. "That was what I was thinkin'"

"Who's sittin' here?" Mike motioned to the seat directly across the small aisle next to Randy.

"Morrison… He's been in the bathroom for a while now." Randy's brows furrowed and he hoped the younger superstar was alright.

Mike smirked and flipped his phone back around. He opened up the keyboard and began to type a text message. Randy paid him no mind as he looked over the sleeping giant beside him in a reconnaissance mission. He heard the buzz of Mike's phone as it vibrated with an answering text.

"I asked Evan where Jeff was and wouldn't ya know he's been in the bathroom a hot minute now too," the former reality star conveyed.

Randy simply shook his head as Mike took his tag partner's seat to keep filming Operation Butter.

"This is definitely going up on face book," he declared.

The Legend Killer chuckled and patiently tested the consistency of the first butter he had opened. His finger came away with some on it but it wasn't quite the right texture yet. He and Mike whispered back and forth for a little while; their topic turning to their craft. Mike was so eager to learn everything anyone could teach him. The Ohio native wanted to hear all the stories about Randy's dad and what being a kid was like backstage. Randy indulged him in a few; he didn't mind talking about his family when it was obvious the person was generally interested and the attempts were not just vapid excuses to get closer to the third generation superstar. Some of the new Divas could testify to that. Randy could already tell that the female division in the WWE was in trouble. He missed the days when the ladies knew as much about the sport as the men; Sherri Martel, Bull NaknoLuna Vachon, even Trish Stratus and Lita came to mind.

"Once they leave we're screwed," he thought.

"What are ya'll doin?" Jeff drawled as he and John came back to the brunette's seat.

Randy glanced over the two and had to grin, Jeff's face was totally flushed and John's thick dark mane was hopelessly tangled.

"Is that a hickey Donna?"

John's hand flew to his neck and a blush exploded over his cheeks. "Shut up Cheesehead!"

Mike laughed. "Uh-oh, the Prima Donna's all marked up. Whatever will you do?"

John cuffed his partner in the back of the head with a growl. Mike's laughter cut off and he glared up at the other boy.

"Dude… Really?"

"Mikey?" Jack suddenly leaned out into the aisle so he could see his lover directly.

The slumbering champion began to stir again. Randy immediately growled and whipped his head to the aisle; a steely glare froze all the commotion like an arctic blast.

"He wakes up now you all die," he proclaimed through clenched teeth.

Jeff rolled his eyes and tugged on John's back belt loop. "C'mon doll, let them finish what they've started. We can watch the fallout from a safe distance."

John glared at Mike but allowed the younger Hardy Boy to take him further down the aisle toward his seat by Evan and Matt. Jack loomed in their place taking up the space that two had occupied. He placed a large hand on Mike's shoulder and the olderboy instantly relaxed.

"Everything alright?" The All-American American asked keeping his artless blue eyes trained on John and Jeff until the rainbow boy pulled the brunette down into the seat with him. He heard Evan squeak out when he was squished as they tried to fit the extra body.

"Fine babe," Mike's smile beamed.

"What the hell are you guys doing over here?" Jack inquired finally looking at the tray laid out in front of Randy.

"It's Operation Butter. I'm posting this on face book later."

The former champion was watching John intently. His nose was twitching with silent snores but his breathing wasn't as shallow as it should be. Randy shushed the ECW kids trying to compel John back into a deep sleep. He waited barely containing the urge to smother the current champion with his pillow; although he'd have to reach it first. John flipped his head around so his face was leaning up toward Randy; a loud snore buzzed out of his mouth. Randy's lips slid up into a maniacal grin and he grabbed the first container of butter in callused finger tips.

~xxx~

Randy was watching the monitor in the back as RAW opened up. The locker room door kept opening and closing with the heavy foot traffic that was typical for a T.V. night. Randy laughed when John came through the curtain; his face was still red from scrubbing off the butter.

"Fuckin' priceless," Randy congratulated himself. "Steal my shit next time Cena."

"I know that grin, what have you done kid?"

Randy smiled at his old mentor. "Hey Hunter. You didn't hear about Operation Butter?"

"Operation Butter?" The Game cocked a brow as he took a seat on the bench next to the former Evolution member.

"Mike took the liberty of naming it. Apparently he's posting it on face book. I covered John's face with butter on the plane."

"You covered his face with butter?"

"You don't understand… When I say covered I mean you coulda buttered your toast with his face for years."

Hunter chuckled and shook his head. "Is this really what happens now? I'm kinda happy I've upgraded to McMahon's private jet."

"The simple perks for marrying the boss' daughter."

"Well I missed the flight with you boys, the baby's sick," Hunter explained.

"Oh. Something serious?"

"Just a little cold, she'll be fine. But I haven't been home in a while and she wanted Daddy to lay with her this morning."

Randy smiled at the soft look that crept into Hunter's eyes. For all his 'Cerebral Assassin' methods in the ring, Hunter were completely wrapped around his girls' fingers; Stephanie's just as much as his daughter's.

"I'm sure you kissed it better Dad."

"Anyway," Hunter seemed to remember his business on finding his old protégé. "Vince signed a new wrestler and he wants you to meet him and maybe take him under your wing a little."

"Like you did with me?"

"Kinda, I mean as much I liked ya kid it took a little bit to get used to ya. But you should be right at home with the new boy."

"Oh?" Randy furrowed his brows. "Who is it?"

"I'll let you figure out," Hunter smiled. "He'll be here when you and Adam finish your match. You're probably losing the tag belts soon too."

Randy sighed; he knew it wasn't going last that long but still he and Adam had just found their grove. He thought they could do a few more good things with their run.

"Don't look so disappointed. I said soon not tonight and you can't keep the tag titles if you have the World title around your waist," Hunter informed.

"They're puttin' the strap back on me?"

"They're getting things in place for another Randy Orton title run. If things work out the way we want you're going to become quite the main eventer."

"I kinda thought John and I proved that already."

"Don't get cocky kid." Hunter warned. "That's still some time in the future and could just as easily not happen."

"No, I know that. I was just sayin' is all. Me and Cena have worked some epic matches." Randy shrugged.

"I know. That's why you're getting the new boy and a push in a little while."

"Orton, I'm gonna kick ass!" John thundered as he tackled the locker room door. It flew open and crashed against the wall. "You mother-… Hey Hunter."

John wilted in the doorway and he smiled sheepishly at the older wrestler.

Hunter laughed and winked at Randy. "So I hear you were a real butter face earlier, 'eh Cena."

"Oh you know me Hunt," a light shade of pink kissed the champion's cheeks.

"I do," Hunter stretched out his knee before he stood up. "So I know you better be careful, revenge is gonna be hell kid."

"And so sweet," John added.

Randy chuckled and got up as well. Hunter clapped him on the shoulder and headed down the hall to find Shawn. John turned on his friend when they were alone again with a snarl. His blue eyes flashed almost as dark as Randy's could and he lunged at the younger boy. That seemed to be the end of John's plan though. He managed to power Randy down to the floor but then lacked another idea. He settled for trying to pull Randy's trunks so far up his ass they'd come out of his mouth.

"Ah… Jesus, you're gonna rip them and I don't have another pair for tonight fucker." Randy howled.

"Good. I hope you have to go out there bare assed," John gritted his teeth and pulled harder. "Tap bitch!"

"Never." Randy clawed at the tiles trying to get enough leverage to flip off his stomach. "You're like an 800 pound gorilla… Ugh!"

"Is this a private party or can anybody join?" Adam quipped from the doorway.

"You can't tag him now Ortz!" John exclaimed.

"Well as fun as this looks, we gotta go out in 5." Adam chuckled. "Let him up John."

"Yeah Cena, I've gotta go give these people what they paid for after listening to you be a blowhard for a half hour."

"Oh, that's it…. You better sleep with one eye open buddy." John clambered to his feet.

Wheezing, Randy draped himself over the bench and began to peel his wrestling trunks, which had now become a thong, out of his ass. "Christ dude."

"Like you've never had anything shoved up there before."

"Well yeah but usually it's not rape with pleather."

Adam laughed. "That sounds like a night Jeff might enjoy."

"Oh man, has JoMo told you those stories too?" John snickered.

Adam and Randy shared a confused, disturbed look. "I didn't know you and Johnny were that close Cena."

"Dude, it was like last month after the pay-per-view… We were all hammered at that bar in Phoenix," the champion reminded.

"Oh yeah…" Randy recalled. "We accidently almost drowned Evan."

"Yeah we really did," John replied much too serious all of a sudden. "Thank God Jack was there."

"See, I told you he was old enough to drink," Randy proclaimed.

"Oh yeah… Huh. I forgot."

Adam hurried his tag partner along telling him they were going to miss their entrance; Randy fixed himself up then followed the blonde to the curtain. They made it just as their pyro went off and Randy flexed his neck slipping into his in ring persona like another skin.

"I forgot to ask John if he knew who the new kid was," the former champion thought just before he morphed into _Randy Orton _one half of the tag team champions.


	2. Chapter 2

~Here's the second chapter, I hope you guys are liking this one so far. Let me know what you guys think about it, reviews are always awesome and make my day! On a side note, the LAST 2 chapters of Steal a Heart as Fast as You Stole Mine are up. Alex & Keegan's saga has come to an end. But I'm working on some new stuff yay! Enjoy guys ^-^~

~Chapter 2~

Randy held his pose on top of the middle turnbuckle soaking up the hisses and the boos. If he listened hard enough he could hear the few cheers that braved the hecklers; he loved it all. He scanned the crowd with a detached scowl on his face and then jumped down to join Edge in the ring. The blonde raked his sweaty hair out of his face, the mane fell down his back. His green eyes were crazed as he gazed lovingly at the belt in his hand. Randy caressed his own championship belt draped over his shoulder and he stepped through the ring ropes. Edge followed and they sauntered up the ramp, pausing at the top to hit another pose with the belts. Hunter had always told the younger champion to give the audience a lasting impression when he won instead of fleeing behind the curtain. Rated RKO swished the black cloth aside and grabbed the offered towels from the techs. Randy hastily wiped his face off; the oil and sweat made him so sticky. He wiped the back of his neck and left the towel to hang around his shoulders. Adam also wiped away the grime from the ring; he pushed his towel over his hair and balled it up in his fist after.

"Did you hear the heat we were getting man? The crowds are really getting used to us," the blonde commented.

"Yeah man. We're definitely getting looked at more. I'm glad they're accepting us. Most teams that get thrown together aren't taken seriously so quickly."

"Especially with me being so established with Jay first; you and I are just that good."

Randy indulged in a chuckle. "Like there was ever any doubt."

"Kinda sucks they're making us drop the belts soon."

"You know about that?" Randy asked sheepishly.

"You ain't the only one with friends in high places Orton. Besides, you're getting awfully comfortable on my coat tails," Adam grinned at him, all his pearly whites on display.

"Really? Is that how you saw it Copeland? 'Cause you were barely hanging on to mid-card status before they saddled me with you."

Adam laughed and flipped the younger boy off. "Sure Orton, that's totally what was happening, you saw everything so clearly with your head shoved up Ric Flair's ass."

Randy flashed a grin all his own. "Dude, that ass is wrestling royalty; there are worst places to be stuck."

"On that note," Adam cringed slightly, "I'm hitting the showers. You coming out tonight? Rumor is there's a new boy we gotta initiate."

"Yeah, apparently I'm the one who's babysitting him. We'll see how things go. I'll text ya."

Adam held his fist out and Randy connected their knuckles in what had become their signature gesture. The Legend Killer continued down to another locker room to get his shower bag. His neck and shoulders were beginning to tighten up on him and he longed for the hot relaxing spray. He smiled at some of his co-workers while he collected his things; but didn't stop to chat. He headed straight for the cubicles in the back of the locker room.

Randy lingered under the water for longer than was probably necessary, but the steam curling around his body seemed to kiss all the right places just like a long time lover. He tilted his face up into the spray and sighed as the rivulets trailed over his deep cut abs and corded thigh muscles. Finally he turned the tap off and snatched the towel hanging nearby. He wrapped it around his waist and stepped out onto the cool tiled floor. He heard the water running in a few other cubbies as he passed by. The main locker room was empty when he reached it. He rummaged through his suitcase for clean clothes. He settled on a simple pair of faded denim jeans and a rugby shirt.

"This is getting tight," Randy thought as he pulled the navy blue and crimson striped shirt over his head.

His biceps bulged under the cotton material when he stretched his arms out and he allowed himself a satisfied smile. He raked a hand back through his damp hair, pushing some of the pieces up into makeshift spikes. He pushed his feet into his sneakers before he began to pack up his locker.

"Don't tell me this is that Orton Brat that used to run around here and cause so much trouble," a thick southern drawl made Randy drop his roll of white tape.

He turned around as a huge smile split his face. "Dusty! No way man."

"Such a way with words Randal," the older wrestler held his big arms open wide. "But it's still good to see ya son. How's your old man doing?"

Randy was engulfed by the larger than life superstar as he squeezed the air of his lungs.

"He's doing good Dusty. Enjoying his retirement as much as he can; ya know how he is. He works with some of kids around our neighborhood that are trying to get into the business now. He misses the road though."

"We all do, we all do. Retirement is a blessing and a curse to us grizzled veterans," Dusty ran his hand along his graying stubble. "But boy how we bitch and complain when we're back on the circuit. There just ain't no pleasing us," he laughed loudly, his gut shaking with the effort.

"Never was," Randy quipped. "You were the worst old timer."

"Hey now! Hey, easy there boy," The Common Man threw his hands up in mock defense. "I could still take you over my knee like when you was a boy."

Randy laughed then. "I never thought you couldn't Dusty. I know you'd still have my ass and my dad would let ya and then take second shot."

"Absolutely, absolutely. That's how we gotta do it Randal, you know that boy."

Randy shook his head feeling 15 again. If his dad was ever too busy to keep him in line backstage he could always count on Dusty Rhodes and a few others to do it for him.

"Not that I don't love the visit Dusty, but why are you here? What's the occasion?"

Dusty seem to inflate even more. A giant smile busted his whole face; cornflower blue eyes took on a light that could out shine the North Star.

"You mean you ain't heard yet boy? You're supposed to be taking him into your folds so to speak."

"What are you talking about?" Randy's forehead scrunched.

"Why my boy is debuting on RAW in just couple weeks," Dusty beamed.

"Your boy… You don't mean-"

"Hey Randy."

Randy's head snapped up to the door; that soft velvet voice was like music to his ears. It was a song he hadn't heard since he was a teenager. He stood there in a pair of jeans and a button down that looked like someone else's decision and Randy almost sniggered picturing Dusty picking it out for his son.

"Cody," he breathed.

The younger boy grinned showing off a pair of subtle dimples hiding in the corners of his mouth. There was the slightest flush on the arch of his high deliciously milky cheeks bones. Those big blue eyes were still so deep and pristine like a mountain lake. The mop of dark brown hair had been toned down, now it was cropped into a simple short style. He was still all arms and legs though, but now he carried it better. He'd bulked up a little, and had definitely grown into his body.

"Cody Runnels… I almost don't believe it," Randy murmured stepping forward.

"It's me Orton," he chuckled. "How have you been man?"

"Good. Really good," he smiled. "Busting my ass but making progress. I'm in line for another title run. Everything's going well. But what about you? Why didn't you call me when you got picked up from OVW. This is so crazy."

Cody shrugged. "I guess I just wanted to get here first to make sure it was real."

"It's damn real boy," Dusty clapped him on the shoulder. "You made it to the big time Codeman. All by yourself I might add; just like Randal. I couldn't be prouder of the both ya."

Randy blushed ever so slightly at the praise and smiled warmly at Dusty. He watched as the American Dream pulled his youngest son into brusque hug, holding him tight for a second and then releasing him with another pat on the shoulder.

"Well… I guess I'll let you two catch up for a little bit. I'm gonna go bother the boys for a while," Dusty nodded at Randy and headed down the hallway hollering out for Sgt. Slaughter.

Cody shook his head fondly watching him lumber down the hall. "Good ole' Dad."

Randy chuckled again and drew his eyes over the young brunette once more. He couldn't stop the appreciative smirk, although he did try to get rid of it when he realized. Shaking the thoughts away he turned to keep packing his duffel bag.

"So, what have you been up to Cody?"

"Just training and getting things together with Vince and stuff to come up here." Cody explained coming to lean casually against Randy's locker. "What about you? You're making a hell of a name for yourself man."

"I'm trying. It's been awesome here really. That bit with Ric and Hunter was amazing. I really learned a lot from those guys. The stuff you don't really get until you've been in the industry a while."

"Oh yeah," Cody's baby blues flashed excitedly. "Like what?"

"Well, just how much respect is valued in the business and how to gracefully negotiate backstage politics without letting anyone take advantage of you. You've got to put everyone on notice that you won't be fucked with but you should always be cool with the boys in the back. And how to keep your private life uninvolved with any bullshit that might come up," Randy explained. "Those were the most valuable lessons. And just hanging out with them man."

Cody grinned. "I bet there are some stories with Flair."

"Oh man… You're not old enough to hear any of them," the Legend Killer teased.

The younger boy rolled his eyes. "So am I really gonna have to put up with you all the time now?"

"Yeah. Aren't you lucky?"

Cody laughed. "Lucky wasn't the word I woulda used."

Randy pretended to glare at Cody's smirk. CM Punk came out of the showers holding his towel up around his hips. His hair dripped water down his tattoos and he raked a hand through it before smiling over at Cody.

"Hey, you're the new kid? Nice to see ya again Cody."

"Hi Punk. Yeah, I'm the new kid," he shrugged, "how's it going dude?"

"It's going… I'm working RAW and ECW for now so it's always going."

"Well that's nothing new to you. You've worked for two different companies at once."

"Yeah, I'm a glutton for punishment," Punk tugged his shorts up under his towel before dropping it across the bench and digging out a pair of torn jeans. "Hey, is your dad here by chance?"

"Yeah he came. He's off catching up with some of the guys."

"Well sweet. Maybe I'll run into him for a few minutes," he pulled a plain long-sleeved shirt over his head and then tugged the sleeves up to show off the ink on his forearms. "Are you guys coming out tonight?"

"Out?" Cody inquired.

"I told Adam I'd let him know 'cause I didn't know I'd be getting Cody," Randy replied. "A bunch of the boys are going out after the show. You're more than welcome if you want."

"Oh… Um, yeah. Might as well just start introducing myself to everyone now."

"Awesome," Punk smiled. "Guess I'll see you guys later then."

"When did you get so chummy with CM Punk?" Randy wondered after the door shut.

"When my dad was booking for TNA. I made it to some shows and hung out with some of the guys."

"Oh. How is it over there really? Jay Reso signed with them a little while ago. He seems to like it."

"I mean they're not as big as this yet, they don't have the resources that the McMahons do; but if they get half the opportunity they're gonna get huge. They have a lot of independent guys, a lot of really great workers. You know how Vince feels about the overall package of his talent; well over there the talent is what's pushed not just the package."

Randy blinked at the younger boy. "Who are you and where is the Cody Runnels that used to be engrossed with comic books and video games?"

Cody chuckled. "The nerd Cody Runnels? I'm still him, I still love those. I just love this business too."

"Guess I can't tease you anymore," Randy smirked. "C'mon, let's go wrangle up Dusty."

~xxx~

Randy was sitting at a corner table in the club watching the usual crowd mingle and have a good time. John was at the bar buying the present round, Cody was dragged along to help him carry all the bottles back. John had been just as surprised to learn that he was the new boy and just as pleased. Cody was a welcomed addition to the roster as far as most were concerned. The few young wrestlers that didn't know him seemed to take to him naturally. Cody had always been easy to get along with.

"So how'd you get so lucky Orton?" Chris Jericho leaned over the table to be heard over the hip hop music. His glass was almost emptied of its amber liquor.

"What do you mean?" The former champion asked.

"Well you're new addition is an attractive one," the older blonde smirked.

"Oh… Cody?" Randy furrowed his eyebrows. "I mean yeah, he was always a cute kid."

"Kid? Hmm… I'd check again Orton. He looks mighty grown up to me."

Randy squinted in the direction the Chris was staring. Cody was walking in front of John a few bottles secured in both hands. He was grinning, and tossed his head back to laugh at whatever John said to him. Randy remembered appreciating that same fact back in the locker room; but it still felt strange to think about Cody like that. He was still clearly an innocent, the child-like exuberance still sparkled in his cerulean eyes, but there was no denying his grown up magnetism. Randy smiled and determined that it was acceptable to consider Cody attractive; it was the unequivocal truth.

"Hey Ortz, there's a fine piece behind the bar tonight," John sat another beer in front of him blocking his view of the beautiful brunette. Randy scowled and shifted to feast his eyes on Cody again. John arched his brow. "You hear me dude, that bar tender is pretty foxy."

"Yeah? That's nice." Randy watched as Cody took his seat just a few chairs down. Jack took his beer appreciatively and they started to chat again.

"That's nice? What have you been smoking tonight Ortz?" John sat down by his friend.

"What man? Sorry," Randy looked at theolder wrestler sheepishly.

"Oh boy…" John laughed. "You're already hooked."

"What?" Randy scoffed and took a swig off his beer.

"Don't play dumb with me Randal, it's written all over your face."

"I don't know what you're talking about Cena. You're obviously drunk already."

"Nice try. I suppose it is kinda cute though, after all you did practically grow up with the kid."

"Shut-up asshole!" Randy growled. "There's no way I would want Cody like that. He's like my little brother."

John held his hands up in surrender. "Okay, okay. But I'm just saying I wouldn't blame ya. He's too damn cute for his own good."

Randy glared at John's wink. He wasn't ready to look at Cody in that much of a grown up light, and he didn't think anyone else should either. All he really knew was that he was glad to be around the young brunette again; he was looking forward to hanging out more and working with him in the ring. He'd just quietly admire the boy until he was used to his charm and grew immune. Cody glanced over at Randy and caught him staring; the older boy was grateful for the dim lights as he felt an uncharacteristic blush color his cheeks. Mike suddenly appeared at Cody's side and started to pull him to the dance floor. Cody gaped at Randy, imploring him to help him. Randy just snickered and made a gesture of allowance toward Mike. The ECW tag team champion grinned and dragged Cody out under the lights. Randy turned back to look at John while sipping his beer and found the Massachusetts native smirking at him. He narrowed his eyes at him and glanced across the table at Adam before jumping into his tag partner's story and ignoring John; Cena just shook his head and swigged his beer.

Randy listened to Adam tell stories about the house show a few weeks ago; he laughed at what he supposed to and interjected comments when necessary but for the most part he found himself looking for Cody all night. The young brunette was making the rounds and talking to everybody on the roster. He seemed to always be around Mike or Evan when Randy found him in the crowd. Randy smiled when Cody turned down the shot John Morrisson offered, the Shaman of Sexy shrugged and threw it back himself. Cody grimaced and shook his head. John smiled and pushed the glass away from him. Randy watched as Jeff slipped his arm behind his back drawing him into his side. He whispered something in his ear and John nodded. Jeff grinned at Cody and then took John out onto the dance floor. Randy followed the couple with smirking blue eyes. The way John pressed himself against the youngest Hardy made Randy sit up a little bit. Jeff leaned into the boy holding him close by slipping a firm hand over that tight ass. John tangled his fingers into Jeff's colorful hair while he began to roll his hips. Randy's eyes darkened and he wiped his sweaty hands on his thighs. He darted his tongue out to wet his dry lips and nearly moaned when Jeff took John in a passionate kiss. Shaking his head to clear the haze he suddenly found his eyes drawn to Cody again. The younger brunette was finally sitting by himself and he had taken his phone out. Randy got up to go over to his table. He pushed the chair in and winced when it scraped over the floor. Cena and Adam both scowled at the noise and watched him sway just a little as he walked. Randy hesitated by Cody's empty table, but didn't stop. He headed straight for the bar instead. Cody flicked his eyes up in time to see Randy bypass him for the bar. He bit his lip and went back to his phone.

"Hey there sweetheart," Randy purred. "How 'bout a shot?"

The bar tender turned around he made a show of looking her up and down. Her thick black hair was pulled back into a low ponytail and cascading over her bare right shoulder. The tight one strap top was mesh and her tan skin was peeking out in all the right places. Her jeans were ripped up the leg and at the knee; Randy could already see her resting on her knees in front of him. He could almost feel that inky black silk tangled in between his fingers while he pulled on it. He purposely took a deep breath and let it out slowly. She grinned and put 2 shot glasses on the bar.

"Whatchya drinkin' sexy?"

"Pull that SoCo out baby."

Randy really did need a breath when she turned around and bent over. She sent him a smirk as she looked for the bottle of Southern Comfort.

"Damn… That's an ass," Randy smirked.

She poured the liquor sloppily into both glasses and set the bottle to the side. Randy picked up the sticky glass and they held a smoldering eye contact as they threw the shot back together. She coughed gently into the back of her hand and he snickered.

"Easy sugar, we still got all night," he poured 2 more shots.

She giggled and took the second drink. Randy ordered a beer after the shots and stayed on the stool tucked at the end of the bar for the rest of the night. He purposefully tried to lose himself in the alcohol warming his blood and kept distracting himself with the girl behind the bar; it wasn't hard to focus on the show she was giving him as she bent and reached for the bottles and the glasses. Her blue eyes always seemed to be smirking at him through her thick black lashes. Randy was just finishing off his bottle when something tapped him on the shoulder. He nearly glared a hole through John when he finally tore his stare from the bar tender.

"What?"

John's own baby blues widened at the harsh tone. "Dude, what the fuck?"

"I'm working here Cena," Randy nodded at the girl. "What do ya want?"

John's famous dimples were unleashed as he grinned at his friend. "Told you dude, she's a prime piece."

"You see that ass? Mmm…" Randy forgot John for a moment as he watched her bend over again.

"Absolutely," John nudged him in the ribs, the beer making him lean heavily against the bar. "But hey, we're about to head back to the hotel. JoMo and Jeffers are dry humping at the table, means it's time to call it a night."

Randy laughed loudly and glanced toward the table to see the spectacle. "Yeah, that usually means it's the end of the evening."

His heavy lidded eyes detected his colorful co-worker with his younger champion seated in his lap. He was about to comment that they should just let them fuck right there on the table when he spotted Cody. The new addition was curled into the booth beside Evan watching the scene with a slight blush staining his cheeks. Evan slipped his arm around Cody's shoulders and cuddled him close; Cody buried his head into the crook of Evan's neck and Randy felt his chest tighten strangely. Matt smiled fondly at the pair and tuned back to try and wrangle in his brother. Randy's breathing grew labored like he was working a match with 'Taker in the ring and he suddenly jerked up from the chair.

"Ortz? You okay man?" John put a large hand on his shoulder.

"Where's Cody going?" He huffed.

"Oh," John watched as the young brunette let Mike throw an arm around him and lean on him. "Back to the hotel with the boys."

"Which one? Jericho?"

"What? Chris left a little while ago." John replied scrunching his sky blue eyes. "It's just the end of the line man. Cabs are out front and we're grabbing them. You were working it up here so we just decided to bundle up Codes."

"Codes?" Randy hissed at him, the dark glower returning.

"Yeah," John shrugged.

"Let's go Cena," Matt hollered near the door.

"Be right there man. So… You good?"

Randy squeezed his eyes closed; his head was suddenly spinning and it felt like he was about to combust into flames.

"Cody…" he muttered.

"He's fine. He had a hell of a time. I don't think he's ever had this much fun to be honest." John clapped Randy on the back. "We'll make sure he gets to his room alright, hell he might just shack up with Evan tonight. They've been giggling like school girls since they found out they like the same video game… Something to do with Linking something… Who knows man?"

"Link from The Legend of Zelda," Randy heard himself say it and wondered just how he knew that.

"Yeah, that's it. Apparently they both just about nut over this game. But he's good, don't worry about him. We've got it covered; you just seal this deal man. I want all the horny details tomorrow." John winked at him and made his way toward the exit.

Randy watched him leave and almost followed him. He wanted to make sure Cody got to his room himself, he wanted to be the one sitting up and giggling with Cody as they talked about their childhood adventures and filled the other in on what they'd been doing since then. He wanted to cuddle Cody close and shield him from the over the top antics of Jeff and John.

"So, you're place or mine sexy?" The bar tender was suddenly wrapping herself around Randy.

Randy barley caught himself before he scowled at her and pushed her off. But the way her body molded against his; the way the fruity smell of her shampoo hit his already intoxicated senses stopped him. Instead he glanced down into her azure eyes and lost himself for a moment. They were nearly perfect. He reached around and fisted the hair at the back of her skull and crashed a bruising kiss to her lips. She moaned into it and dragged her manicured nails down his sides. Randy felt his jeans tighten and he growled.

"Mine's closer. Let's go."

~xxx~

The morning sun was having trouble peeking through the clouds; Randy hardly noticed as he sucked greedily on his cigarette. He blew the puff of smoke out to join the gray air and let his head fall forward. The 3 aspirin he took before going out onto the balcony hadn't done much for his headache yet and he cursed when the pain increased with the jarring motion. He didn't bother to pick his head up to take another drag off his smoke. The lack of sun made it chilly; Randy pulled one more drag and then dropped the butt to the ground. He heaved a tired sigh before going back in to wake up the girl from the bar.

"C'mon sugar, time to wake up," he shook her shoulder gently.

Those blue eyes fluttered opened and she smirked up at him. "When does your plane leave?" She whispered hoarsely.

"Couple hours, I've got some things to do before then so you should probably get going."

"No problem… I wouldn't mind a shower first though. Maybe you could wash my back for me." She let the sheet fall away and sat up.

Randy raked his eyes over her naked body; he slowly shook his head. "Don't think I have the time right now."

She shrugged and stood up from the bed. "Your loss sexy," she replied while tugging her jeans back on.

Randy stood up but she was already half way to the door; he pulled a sweatshirt on and went back out onto the balcony. He lit another cigarette sighing out the smoke. He watched the people below on the street while he finished it off; his mind moved and wandered just like they did but there seemed to be a central idea he kept stumbling back to.

"Cody," he sighed again. "What am I gonna do with this?"

Silence resounded around him and he thought about a third cigarette, but shook his head knowing he could smoke the whole pack out there on the balcony and that wouldn't answer anything for him. Instead he headed back inside for a shower. He texted John quickly, telling him to meet him for breakfast in an hour.

~xxx~

Randy watched John Cena shuffle off the elevator in a pair of old track pants and a huge hoodie. A baseball cap was pulled low over his eyes blocking out any offensive light. He fell into the chair across from Randy and grimaced when the younger wrestler took a sip of his coffee.

"And how are we feeling this morning?" Randy smirked.

"Ugh… Why in God's name did you wake me up at this hour?" John slumped further in the chair.

"I was hungry. Besides, I wanted to talk to you."

John shook his head as the waitress started over with another menu before asking, "about what?"

"How serious is Vince about me babysitting Cody? Do you think I could talk him out of it?"

"What?" John dragged his hands over his tired face. "What are you talking about? Why would you wanna get rid of Cody?"

"I just don't think I wanna be responsible for someone else. I'm not the kid's mother, why should I look after him?"

"Because you two grew up together, because you know that every rookie needs someone to look after them while they get their footing. Hell, Hunter and Shawn have doing it for years man. They're the reason we're here now. You were so excited to hang out with the kid last night. What gives Randy?"

"I've been thinking about it is all," he replied shifting uncomfortably in his chair, "I don't wanna have to worry about where Cody is when I'm out. I don't wanna have to worry about someone else's shit when I'm traveling. It's hard enough looking after me."

"I see," John flipped the cap up and repositioned it to look directly at the Legend Killer. "You don't want the kid to cramp your style."

"Yes, essentially."

"Bull shit man. That's fucked up Ortz. Hunter and Ric took your ass in, Shawn and 'Taker looked out for me. You've got no problems looking out for the ECW kids. What's the deal with Cody? He's a good kid."

"I don't have to travel with the ECW kids all the time. I don't have to watch out for them all the time. They can take care of themselves," he argued.

"Well Cody seems quite capable of taking care of himself too. He just needs a friend man, someone to show him the ropes."

"Well if you're so damn adamant then you do it for him."

"If you're gonna be a prick about it I will. And I'll make sure the kid knows just why you gave him the shaft too. This is bullshit Orton."

"We're not kids anymore Cena, he's nothing to me. I've got a title run to prepare for anyway. I can't be bogged down with babysitting the new kid."

John slid his chair back angrily and stood up, he scowled down at Randy. "You're not the champ yet, and with this sudden fucked up attitude I doubt that you'll get the strap back anyway. But whatever, what do I know? I'll make sure I keep Codes outta your hair."

John missed the way Randy winced when he called the boy _Codes_. The older wrestler turned on his heel and stalked back toward the elevator. Randy shook his head and picked up his fork determinedly when the waitress brought over his breakfast.


End file.
